


diamond in the rough

by v1ewmonster



Series: claustober 2020 [4]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Claustober (Mother 3), Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities, Reflection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: An overview of Claus' PSI, and his own personal feelings on the matter.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: claustober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954516
Kudos: 6





	diamond in the rough

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt is basically an excuse for me to dump all my psi headcanons ghfdjjf

Claus’ PSI isn’t remarkable by all means. 

Their abilities have been carried over from his other self: an early version of Lifeup, Healing, some defensive abilities… PK Love is the only power they’ve managed to hone into a skillful attack. It’s what makes them useful, maybe whole. 

He doesn’t use his PSI for much, unless it’s for something inconvenient. Lucas tells them not to rely on their abilities too much, or else they’ll become over-reliant. It doesn’t make much of a difference to him, as he’s already relied on Lucas beforehand. 

Fuel thinks their PSI is cool, or as he puts it, “radical.” Claus believes his abilities are lame, and that they’re more in favor of Lucas’. Lucas has at least a year’s experience on Claus, but they’ve proven to surpass him in terms of skill. It’s  _ incredible  _ how Porky wanted Claus to exceed his limits but ended up limiting what they could achieve. 

PSI isn’t a hindrance, Claus thinks. Sometimes, he isn’t even aware that he has these strange powers, but when his emotions get the best of them, it’s painfully clear. 

PSI… or,  _ his  _ PSI, is heavily determined on mentality. They’re not sure if other PSI users are the same. But their power would  _ grow  _ depending on their emotional state; almost to the point where he would lose control of them. Emotional outbursts were prevalent. They came and went in large bursts, and Claus never knew how to properly control themself. It gave him the idea that they were a burden to everyone around him, including their friends. But that’s another story for another day.

The way Claus’ PSI manifests is almost synonymous to Lucas’. It feels and looks like a dozen tiny spikes that sprout from the underbrush below Claus’ feet. The way his PSI rumbles inside their chest, when he can aim it like an arc. It was similar to Lucas nonetheless, but Claus had figured out some notable differences. Lucas’ PSI was more soothing and composed just like his demeanor, while Claus’ was rough around the edges and like what was described above. It’s… interesting how different they are, even in the way their powers come to exhibit. 

Claus never wanted to be a healer. He wanted to leave that up to Lucas, but fate had other plans. Their role as a healer is simpler compared to Lucas, since he only has the beta and alpha versions of Lifeup. Claus used their status as a healer to his advantage by healing anyone who needed medical attention, especially their friends. He’s revered by the village thanks to this, which made him think that PSI wasn’t as bad as he originally thought it was. 

But at the end of the day, there’s a myriad of things that Claus doesn’t understand about PSI. The same goes for Lucas. PSI is a concept that’s still new to Claus, despite being awakened to it for three years. It’s like his powers have gone dormant in that amount of time, and have suddenly rekindled a few months ago. 

That gives him more of a reason to find out more about himself, searching his soul until there’s nothing left, like a diamond in the rough. 


End file.
